1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to prosthetic sockets having an integrated prosthetic socket component retainer feature.
2. Related Technology
Molded prosthetic sockets arranged to receive residual limbs of amputees and including prosthetic socket components such as interlocks for securing the sockets to a prosthetic device are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,464,443 granted Nov. 7, 1995 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,824,110 granted Oct. 20, 1998.
Various other prosthetic socket components such as a valve or torque absorber associated with such prosthetic sockets are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,201,774 granted Apr. 13, 1993 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,134,159 granted Jan. 16, 1979.
Various prosthetic socket components are typically connected to the closed end of the socket to enable the socket to be connected to a prosthetic device or to otherwise facilitate the use of the prosthetic socket. For example, the aforesaid U.S. Pat. No. 5,464,443 shows a serrated post or pin associated with a flexible liner that is received within an interlock device so that the liner, which contains the residual limb of an amputee, may be interlocked with the prosthetic device connected to the closed end of the socket.
The aforesaid U.S. Pat. No. 5,201,774 describes a valve system molded integrally into a prosthetic socket.
In accordance with known prior art, such prosthetic socket components are typically molded integrally into the prosthetic socket or are secured to the exterior thereof by means of suitable fasteners that may be removable to permit replacement of the prosthetic socket component, for example a pin interlock system or a valve.
It is highly desirable to simplify the incorporation of a prosthetic socket component such as a pin interlock, a valve device, lanyard arrangement or other component into the distal end of a prosthetic socket whereby the component may be removably secured within the distal end of the prosthetic socket using a retainer assembly that is removably secured to the distal end of the prosthetic socket.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention, the distal end of a prosthetic socket is molded in a manner that provides a recess for receiving a prosthetic socket component and the distal end of the prosthetic socket is provided with an opening providing access to the recess. The opening is provided with integral threads or other connector feature molded or secured therein into which is threaded or connected a retainer that effectively retains a prosthetic socket component within the recess. The retainer is selectively removable to enable replacement of the prosthetic socket component in a simple and convenient manner.
Alternatively, different adapters can be secured to the prosthetic socket. Such adapters accommodate different types of prosthetic devices such as those having pyramid-type and four-hole attachment systems.